hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Who We Are
Who We Are is a song by Deuce released onto his EP, The Call Me Big Deuce EP. Though Deuce is not featured as a lead vocalist, he helped create the song and is credited as the artist. Official Lyrics (Don't you wanna see it?) It started off when I was five, riding on my bike To shooting BB gun bullets at kids I didn't like Then we laughed it off, never did I have it, dawg I would reenact fun crazy little things I saw When I went to school, Mom would stay by the phone Just in case the principal decides to send me home I always thought everything would change Sold out shows, people screaming my name But then again, the streets made me, law here to blame me If so, Lord, why don't you just take me off these streets ‘Cause I'm tired of running from the police Don't you wanna see? Don't you wanna be? Street life got me running from the police It went from hanging with the stars to me running from the law This is just who we are Don't you wanna see? Don't you wanna be? Street life got me running from the police It went from hanging with the stars to me running from the law This is just who we are OG, OC, running from the police I ain't trying to do it big, I'm trying to do it obese Old boy from the hood, you can call him Oshay Okay, real life, shit, this ain't no roleplay Ain't no Hollywood, real niggas probably would Snatch you up, beat you down, think you king, take your crown Living life best I know, ghetto got me on the go So I'm staying on my grind ‘cause tomorrow might not show Been through some real shit, y'all wouldn't understand Doing good? Not! But wouldn't take that for granted Wasn’t nothing handed, ain't no silver spoons Only silver bullets aimed with the extra zoom Ugh, they got me aimed in the extra zoom So I kicked a master plan in the extra room Tucked away like what they say ‘Cause that's the life of the streets, aye Don't you wanna see? Don't you wanna be? Street life got me running from the police It went from hanging with the stars to me running from the law This is just who we are Don't you wanna see? Don't you wanna be? Street life got me running from the police It went from hanging with the stars to me running from the law This is just who we are See the light, that's The Truth, all you actors play your role Drop them cards, play it right, swallow pride and never fold I had no choice but to face the fact that my father's gone Should I cry or man up? Proud to be my mother's son Got a case and went to jail, under pressure, didn't tell The Truth, under oath, my heart is cold, I live by code Came alone, I leave alone, mainline, walked the yard Now I'm home, still grinding, clock winding, going hard Same hood, same friends, so fly like Jordan 10’s Won't change but the raise, traded from a black Benz Pop his head and forget it all, try not to trip and fall Grabbed my girl, walked them off, faced the fact I want it all Count me in, I'm all in, product of the environment Think you hot? Think you not, turn you out like fireman From zero, turned to hero, writing me, don’t call me, blaow! Hollyhood, that's my town, Nine Lives, it's going down Don't you wanna see? Don't you wanna be? Street life got me running from the police It went from hanging with the stars to me running from the law This is just who we are Don't you wanna see? Don't you wanna be? Street life got me running from the police It went from hanging with the stars to me running from the law This is just who we are Don't you wanna see? Don't you wanna be? Street life got me running from the police It went from hanging with the stars to me running from the law This is just who we are Don't you wanna see? Don't you wanna be? Street life got me running from the police It went from hanging with the stars to me running from the law This is just who we are Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Jimmy Yuma - guitars ;Additional *The Truth - vocals *Tha Villa - keyboards, vocals Category:Deuce Songs Category:The Truth Category:The Call Me Big Deuce EP Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)